Emerald
by AngelAesthetics
Summary: she's the famous phantom-thief at night known to be Emerald. he is a perverted-womanizer working for the LI CORP he only want to get her trust and the secret behind her boss but does it count falling for her? SxS TxE "please read and review"


**Summary:**she is an ordinary 16 year-old girl with a secret job at night, he is a perverted-womanizer with a job to complete. will they find love or hate at the end?!?!

* * *

A girl with a waist length light green hair and two big emerald eyes was standing behind the Tomoeda clock tower watching over the art museum surrounded by the police.

She was wearing a black half tank-top with green lace in-front, a black mini-skirt that go three inches above her knees. She was wearing a black high heeled boots.

she smirk and said " tomoyo i'm going in "

" emerald be careful " said the girl on the phone

Emerald jump over the clock tower and went to the art museum

**xoxoxoxo**

Emerald sneak inside the museum and then went to find _the painting of heart_

" hoee!!! where the hell is that painting" said emerald looking at the whole museum that has different kinds art works

" HALT!! who are you?!?!" the guard turned the flash light infront of emeralds face

" hi! I was wondering if you know where is _'the painting of heart'_ " asked emerald as she quickly run to the hallway trying to avoid the guard

" RED ALERT EMERALD HAS BEEN FOUND AT SECTION 13 " said the guard as he reached for his radio

" ok stand your guard and follow her " said the chief

" Rika emerald has been found " he said running towards the girl inside the car

" ALRIGHT MEN GET HER AT ALL COST PROTECT THE PAINTING AND DO NOT LET HER OUT ALIVE " she smirk feeling confident about her plan in capturing emerald

' she have under estimated the police for the last time, this will be her last night, no one can escape my plan ' she though as she laught madly

Her radio beggan to ring

" ma'am the painting is gone so is Emerald!!!! " said the guard

" WHAT?!?! " she looked up and saw emerald jumping outside the museum

" FOLLOW EMERALD DO NOT LET HER ESCAPE SURROUND THE WHOLE PLACE AND BLOCKED THE EXITS " she commanded

All the police surrounded the whole museum, they saw her jumping to the other bulding, they quickly followed her trail, but as soon as they reached the end of the building she was gone.

" CRAP WE LOST HER AGAIN!! " said rika frustrated

* * *

**STAR ACADEMY**

Sakura and Tomoyo hurried to the gym. They quickly put on their cheerleding outfit and went to talk to Rika

" Good Morning Ri-- " said sakura but was cut off when Rika _smack _her from the head

" Hey what was that for?!?! " said sakura giving her an evil glarre

" Good thing you are here I really need to get the tension out of me " she smiled like nothing happend

" Good Morning Rika-chan! Do you have a problem?!?! " asked tomoyo nicely giving her a smile

" Oh!!... it's alright the next time Emerald showed-up I will deffinitely Catch her " she said happily thinking of her next plan

" Well that was selfish of you to hit me like that " said sakura rubbing her head

" Girls you are not here to chat all day, as a cheer leader you must practice, practice, and practice to be the best!!! " said Ms. Miyu hitting Sakura and Rika on the head with a news paper

" Sorry Sensei!!! " said sakura gently bowing her head

" As punishment the two of you will clean the whole gym after class " she said while turning her head behind them

* * *

**End Of the Day**

" errghh!!! It was Rika's fault that we cleaned the gym then she left without even whipping a signle window!! " said sakura frustrated stumping her foot to the ground

" He! he! he! Rika-chan can be very mean sometimes " said tomoyo smiling happily

" SOMETIMES?!?! God! she always try to escape from chores, make me a tension remover, and get me introble!!! is that still sometimes " said sakura giving an irritated look

" she must have mistaken you for pillow to make a tension remover " said tomoyo jokingly

Sakura and Tomoyo entered the apartment building. They saw piles of boxes infront of the elevator

" Who the hell put this here? " asked sakura while kicking some of the boxes on her way

Suddently the pile of boxes crashes on top of them

Tomoyo tried to stand up, Suddently someone grabbed her wrist then pulled her up landing gently on the man's arm

" Sorry it was my cossin put it there " said the man with Dark blue hair and gentle midnight eyes

" umm " that's all what tomoyo can say looking into his eyes while blushing light red

he chuckeld and said " My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa "

" Hey Eriol what happend to the boxes " said a man with a messy chestnut colored hair and a pair of aluring amber eyes

he looked over at sakura who was sitting on the floor

" Do you like the color pink? " he said looking at her underwear with a stupid grin at his face

sakura blushed crimson red as lowered her skirt said yelled " PERVERT! HENTAI! BAKA! "

**xoxoxoxo**

sakura and tomoyo entered their appartment

sakura toss her self at the couch and said " I can't belive that guy...that...that _perverted-baka_ "

" whould you like to take a hot bath? " offered tomoyo nicely

" huh?..umm thanks tomoyo " said sakura as she looked up to tomoyo

tomoyo smiled at her and went inside the kithchen to prepare dinner. she hered the bathroom door close which means sakura is already taking her bath. sakura's cellphone started to ring

_ring-ring!_

_ring-ring!_

" Hello "

" this is Kane I want to speck to emerald " said the man on the phone

" she is taking a bath whould you like to leave the message " said tomoyo while getting a piece of paper and a pen

" tell her I want the painting _' A Beautiful Dream '_ it is lockated at the _' Fine arts gallery '_ I want the painting at all cost and I already sent a notice to the police be there at _10:00_ " he said

" Ok i will tell her right away " Kane hang-up the phone

Tomoyo went inside the balcony and looked at the stars " i'm getting worried lately " she said

she though about how she meet sakura _' Her family died when she was 8 and decided to steal painting in order to live. Me and Kane where the only one who know her identtyty, I was the one who gave her the the title Emerald and Kane is the one who instruckted her what to steal '_

Sakura came out of the bathroom, she saw tomoyo staring blackly at the stars

" Hi tomoyo-chan " she said placing her right hand on her shoulder

" oh! sakura-chan Kane just called he said to give you this " tomoyo handed her the piece of paper

sakura read it and said " another job? "

" I will fix your wig and costum " said tomoyo going in to her room

* * *

**FINE ARTS GALLERY 10:00**

on top of the clock tower was standing a girl she took her phone from her poket and said

" Tomoyo-chan its time " she said while smirking

" ok be carefull emerald "

emerald placed her phone back in her poket and locked at the gallery surrounded by the police, she spoted Rike infront of the gallery

" LETS GO!!! " she yelled jumping of infront of the police

" huh? EMERALD GET HER " said rika as she looked at the girl standing infront of her

emerald quickly took 2 smoke bombs and trow it infront of the police

" shit! i cant see any thing...that emerald " said rika trying to escape the smoke

emerald quickly entered the gallery, she notice some police scanning the whole place _' this will be easy '_ she smirk as she already spoted the painting

" there she is!!!!! " said the police. he quickly got his gun and shot it to emerald

she easily escape the shot and punched the police on the face

" stupid " she said

emerald saw 8 police coming her way she quickly hide in the shadow

" emerald " murmmered rika

emerald approuch the painting, she was about to take it when a police came closer and strangel her

" you wont get out alive " he said thigtening his grip

emerald could not move, she quickly think of a plan

emerald kicked the man on the shin and said " Baka " she removed the painting from the wall and open the window to escape

the light turnded on, Rika looked over the wall to find the painting was stolen

" What?!?! " she looked over at the window to find emerald

" adieu! " said emerald in a sing song voice and jump off

" I've Stolen Another Piece of Art Tonight "

Rika could only scream on frustation " I WILL GET YOU EMERALD "

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hope you like it, My second fanfic, I really tried hard

Pls. Judge me and give a review. Please

Thank you very very much :3

-mAe

p.s. I am bad in grammar


End file.
